Twisted Fate
by Fuego de Oro
Summary: Booth takes brennan to a hilltop to see the city from a new perspective and well i'll let you figure it out. “Say it” he said “No” she twisted trying to get out from under his grip B&B fluff


Disclamer: Do not own Bones

1st Bones story, came to my while watching preview of 100th episode when they were talking about fate.

I do not know bones as well as some of the other shows i write about and Booth & Bones are very hard to read so they might be slightly out of character but not by much.  
R&R

* * *

Booth took Brennan to a hilltop on the edge of town to look at the DC from a different perspective, one with the stars floating peacefully over the artificial light of the city. He spread a blanket out on the hill and they laid down together; her head resting on his arm, as he rubbed her shoulder lightly. She rested her arm closest to him on his chest not knowing what else to do with it.

"Bones, a twist of fate brought us together." He smiled looking up at the stars

"Booth, there is no such thing as fate" she said trying to rationalize him

"Yeah, then what brought us together" he questioned

"Oh, a series of completely random events" she turned her head towards him

"A series of completely random events, that is all you can come up as I stare into the eyes of the most beautiful woman in the world." He turned his head staring into her green eyes.

"You know Booth there are women in this world way more beautiful than me"

"Maybe according to statistics there is, but according to me there is no one more beautiful than you."

"It is stated that flattery doesn't do good for anyone, but I am not sure you are doing a pretty effective job."

"Bones, Bones you and your statistics, did you know that not all statistics are accurate"

"Yes I did but most of the time they are pretty accurate."

"Ok then, what are the statistics that partners will hook up and eventually sleep together"

"Ohh I wonder, that one I do not know"

"What is your guess?"

"I do not know, I can't tell you without accurately weighing all the facts."

"Just guess Bones, use our relationship, what do you think Yes, or No"

"I do not know, you are an extremely good kisser though"

"Wait you remember that kiss under the mistletoe?"

"Why wouldn't I, I have an extremely good memory?"

"Yeah, but most sane people would try to forget kissing their partner"

"Wait, are you saying that I am not sane"

"No, it is an expression"

"Oh, well did you forget"

"Well no, I have to admit"

"See"

"Ok, Bones you may continue with your list now"

"Well you are very symmetrical and you are extremely smart, street smart not 'smart'"

"You mean like squint smart"

"Properly, and well you are interesting"

"So after weighing your facts what do you think?

"Well under the right circumstances it is very possible"

"So would that be a yes?"

"I said under the right circumstances, I believe that would be a maybe"

"Are these the right circumstances?" He motioned to the city and the stars surrounding it

"I, I, I don't know?"

"How about now?" he rolled on top of her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I, well maybe" she looked up into his eyes

"I thought I asked Yes or No" he smiled holding himself above her

"Fine, yes" she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"You know I missed you when you were in a coma." She said breaking their kiss

"I thought you never left my side."

"I didn't you are more interesting to talk to then to watch."

"I'll take that as a complement"

"You should, now you are very distracting could you please get off me."

"I quite like being distracting, so no"

"Well then I'll just have to force you off me."

"Fine" he rolled off her and she set her arm back on his stomach

"See, it wasn't that hard"

"Yeah, but how I can't look into your eyes."

She blushed and didn't say anything

"Is my flattering scaring you?" he asked after she didn't say anything

"I don't think I can be scared by flattery."

"Well, your blushing aren't you"

"No, I'm not blushing"

"Yes"

"No" she lifted her self up and looked at him, smiling like an idiot

"You know you scare me sometimes." He said looking at her.

"I know"

"You're blushing." He looked at her hovering over him.

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are" he kissed her lightly on her cheek making her blush even more

"I am so not blushing" She touched her cheek which still tingled from his kiss.

He grabbed her hand and rolled on top of her, again.

"Admit it, you are blushing or I'm not getting off of you."

She tried to move but he was strong. "NO, I'm not blushing."

"Say it I know you are you are bright red."

"I am not"

"Say it"

"No" she twisted trying to get out from under his grip

"Fine, you win." He kissed on her other cheek before rolling off of her, again.

"Ok, I'm blushing" she smiled

"See, it wasn't that hard." He said playing with a stray lock of her hair

"We should properly be getting home, we have to work tomorrow"

"Whatever"

"Booth" She stood up and straddled his figure and held out a hand to help him up.

He grabbed her hand a pulled her down on top of him.

"Booth" She laughed

"Yeah?"He wrapped his arms around her to prevent escape

She just smiled at him through her hair.

"Bones" he pushed her hair out of her face

Looking directly into his eyes she wondered how she couldn't have seen it the 5 years they worked together, his eyes they were an interesting shade of brown. After noticing this fact she said "Your eyes, they are an interesting shade of brown."

"Your right we should properly go." He smiled pushing her off of him and standing up.

She just laid there watching him and the stars.

He walked over and held out his hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

She smiled wrapped him a hug and they walked to the car together, hand in hand.

* * *

Thanx for reading, now please review and tell me what you think


End file.
